Crush
by Paladins
Summary: AU High school fic. So, Xiao likes him, and his best friend likes her. Da likes him too, and he likes Da. In this turbulent time of high school, these young adults have to find their way through heartbreak and young love.


"Hey gorgeous!" he called, wrapping his arms around her waist and slinging her over his shoulder. "You aren't allowed to do that."

"Put me down Ce!" the blonde yelled with laughter as he carried her away from the group of guys she had been talking to with a wink.

"Nope. You aren't allowed to talk to all those guys. They might try to take advantage of you and start flirting!"

"The horrors of puberty," she said, giving up and falling limp on his broad shoulder. It wasn't so bad. He had a nice ass to look at, she thought. He dropped her somewhat gently as they came to a stop. "So what'd you want Ce?"

"C'mon Xiao. I can't just save you from horribly icky boys?"

"No."

"Didn't think so. Did you get that math problem?" he asked, pulling at his locker and pulling out his math book.

"Yeah. My sister was able to help me," she said, pulling it out of her bag with a grin.

"She's in the exchange program right. That sister?"

"Yea, she's up north now, staying with some nice sisters and their family." She handed him her homework, and he skimmed it to the problem.

"Thanks Xiao, you're the best," he said, giving her a one armed hug before pulling out his pencil. She blushed, glowing under his praise. "I'll get it back to you at lunch alright?"

"Course Ce," she said, giving him a wave before rushing to class with a goofy grin. Sun Ce turned to see his best friend walking up, staring passed him to the disappearing girl.

"Hey man," he called, shaking his hand a little to get his attention. "Dude, Yu, just talk to her some. Xiao is a sweet heart."

"No," Zhou Yu said with a light shake of his head, giving a grin to Sun Ce. "She's got other people on her mind," he said finally, frowning.

"So. She's single. Change her mind," he said with a shrug. "Anyway, her sister, or somebody her sister is staying with is smarter then you. They found the answer, or at least an answer to the problem. Hope you're happy. I'm replacing you with them."

"Finally," Zhou Yu said with a mock sigh, grinning over at him. "But are they good at chemistry?"

"Don't know. So you're still my buddy," Sun Ce joked. "Now come on. I can't be late again to photography. Zhu Rong will have my head if I'm late again." Zhou Yu laughed and followed after him.

*

Xiao Qiao grinned, sitting up in the tree as she watched Sun Ce walk around with his camera, a frown on his handsome face. He was so perfect, she thought, swinging her legs. He was good at everything. Not super smart, like his best friend. But good. He could draw, play all kinds of sports, and even do calculus with minimal problems. Of course, it helped that his best friend was a super genius.

Currently though he was having problems with his photography class. Mostly because of the specifics the art teacher, Zhu Rong had set. Xiao Qiao giggled when he gave a sigh and plopped down at the base of the tree. "I can't get the lighting to look right," he said finally. "And the angle seems off a little for what I want."

"Why'd you even take photography?" she asked, hopping down.

"Didn't want to take a music class."

"Band is awesome," she said.

"I'm tone deaf, Xiao." He stared up at her, arm resting on his knee.

"Really?" she said, lowering herself to sit next to him. As close as she dared to.

"Yep. Can't carry a tune worth shit." She giggled. He leaned away and quickly snapped a picture of her. She gave an indignant gasp as he checked it, grinning at her. "Turned out cool. Might turn it in."

"No! Give it back!" she cried, lunging for the camera. He laughed, holding it just out of reach. She started to laugh as she fell over him. He smiled down at her, snapping another two. "Stop it Ce!" She covered her face with her hands, giggling again.

*

Sun Ce sat on the table top in the lunch table, yelling across the whole cafeteria to Gan Ning who was still in the lunch line. "Ling Tong says you screamed like a girl during the Horror Fest!"

"Least my pants remained dry," Gan Ning yelled back.

"You changed half way through. That's why you disappeared into the corn, pussy."

"You want test my courage, junior?" Gan Ning spread his arms in a challenge, the person behind him trying to be smooth and cut in front. Gan Ning grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back. "Don't try me, loser," he warned. Jiang Wei nodded slowly, taking a step back.

"No challenge," Ling Tong said, leaning back on the table, looking rather cool and suave as he grinned. Gan Ning flipped him off before paying for his meal, the lunch lady rolling her eyes. Gan Ning made it to the table, kicking Ling Tong's legs out of the way before taking his seat, the junior cursing in pain as quietly as he could.

They all glanced up to see Xiao Qiao running towards them with a smile. "Sun Ce!" she called, stopping for a breather.

"Hey babe," Sun Ce said with a smile, "What's up?"

"My sister is coming in next week!" she said with a twirl, both Gan Ning and Ling Tong giving a low whistle when her uniforms skirt raised some. Zhou Yu glared at them silently and Sun Ce, without looking back, tipped Gan Ning's milk over. Both Gan Ning and Ling Tong shot out of their chairs to avoid the spilling milk, bumping into each other and ultimately tripping to the ground. Sun Shang Xiang started laughing, dipping her fingers in the milk and flinging it at the yelling boys.

Da Qiao hadn't been able to make it back in time for the beginning of her senior year, it being close to the beginning of October. "Awesome. Finally get to meet her huh?" Sun Ce said with a grin, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Yes. Could you give me a ride? My parents usually work late, you know, and I'd hate for her to take the shuttle!" She batted her lashes up to him prettily, blushing a little. Zhou Yu delved deeper into his mashed potatoes with a scowl.

"Probably," Sun Ce said carefully, leaning back and scratching at his jaw.

"She'll be in Saturday, at four."

"Yeah, I can make that," he said with a grin.

"Thank you!" she said with a bow, giddy.

"Sun Ce!" a booming voice roared, silencing everybody at the table. "You're going to be cleaning up this mess!"

Sun Ce glanced over his shoulder, and seeing Huang Gai- an old family friend as well as the science teacher- looked a little sheepish when he glanced at the milk. "Of course sir." Huang Gai's eyes narrowed dangerously before crossing his large arms. For a man at least in his fifties, he was extremely well built and intimidating.

*

Xiao Qiao sat in the passenger seat of his truck, bouncing to the song on the radio as she sang along. Sun Ce was flipping off one of the many maniacs at the air port, yelling back when they shouted something. She kept an eye out for her sister. This was their third time around, which explained why Sun Ce was irritable. But what did he expect? He had a big truck. And not just a big truck, but it was one of the older ones that were all metal and _big_. Of course people weren't going to like him. Especially when he had appeared three times.

"There she is!" Xiao Qiao yelled, pointing excitedly. Sun Ce cut through the line, getting a few honks and some none-too-nice yells in response. He glanced out the window to where Xiao Qiao pointing, the girl already out of the truck and running to hug the young lady. She stared at the truck with wide doe brown eyes, pink lips parted in awe at his driving probably.

She held herself with poise and grace that most high schoolers didn't have. Her long dark brown hair falling down her back in contrast with Xiao Qiao's blonde hair, put up in a ponytail. He could see the resemblance in the two, their faces similar. Da Qiao was startled, giving a smile and finally wrapping her arms around Xiao Qiao when she launched herself at her sister. Sun Ce stepped out of the truck, giving a wave to Da Qiao, who turned to stare at him when he called.

"Throw your suitcases in the back, gorgeous. Let's get out of here," Sun Ce said, grinning at her.

Xiao Qiao, feeling a little green, especially when Da Qiao blushed, she turned to Sun Ce with a huff, hands on her hips. "We are having a moment!" she said, smiling when he turned to her.

"Sorry. I'll buy you ice cream on the way back," he said as he took two of the suitcases and began to put them in the bed of his truck. "I'm Sun Ce by the way," he said.

"Da Qiao, sir," she said with a bow. "A pleasure."

"I'm sure," he said when he stood in front of her, bending a little to see her face again. Da Qiao blushed deeper.

Xiao Qiao glanced between the two, worrying a little. "C'mon Da! There is a great ice cream place by home. And if Ce is paying, then we can splurge!"

"Of course," Da Qiao said with a giggle, still blushing as she made her way towards the truck. Xiao Qiao made sure she sat in the middle, between the two and closer to Sun Ce as they made they're way out of the air port.

*

Xiao Qiao laughed as she made her way into the family room of the Sun household. She and Sun Shang Xiang had been working on their big biology assignment. Most of it was done, and they both had decided it was time for some movies. Dropping herself onto the couch, Xiao Qiao gave a long sigh of relief. From the corner of her eyes she saw the sketch book lying on the corner of the table. From what she knew of Sun Quan, he didn't draw. Sun Shang Xiang could, but kept her sketch book under lock and key as far as Xiao Qiao knew. So it had to be Sun Ce, who was laid back enough to forget it on the coffee table.

She sat up straight and grabbed the sketchbook, giggling uncontrollably as she opened it. The beginning pages were mostly of inanimate objects and scenery, sketched in pencils and smeared a little. The lines got smoother, some even in pen as she flipped through it. It was the last page that kept her attention though, her hands shaking as she stared at it. It was only half done, but had the most careful details to it. And it was of Da Qiao.

Xiao Qiao stared at it, lips trembling. The microwave beeped and Sun Shang Xiang came out of the kitchen carrying the popcorn. "Did you pick a mov-- what's wrong?" Sun Shang Xiang sat next to her, leaning to see the picture. "Oh."

"It's okay," Xiao Qiao said, forcing a smile. "It's not like it means anything right?"

"Yeah, of course. I mean, I heard her joking with him about how he wasn't so great. Maybe he's doing it just to prove her wrong," Sun Shang Xiang said, pulling Xiao Qiao into a hug. The little blonde nodded against Sun Shang Xiang's shoulder, closing the sketchbook. The worst part was that she felt like yelling and screaming at Da Qiao, who didn't deserve the resentment Xiao Qiao felt for her.

*

Xiao Qiao was giddy as they walked through the mall. Sun Shang Xiang was of course grumbling in the back. "I ain't going to the Winter Formal," she said. "Especially if I don't have a date."

"But you have to go," Da Qiao said with a smile. "I don't know too many other people," she said.

"I'm sure you'll get a date. Both of you will. Guys are lined up at your door to get a date with you." Sun Shang Xiang glanced into one of the stores, and Xiao Qiao glanced in.

"Once we try on a couple dozen dresses, we'll go into the Knife Shop with you," Xiao Qiao said with a sigh, dragging Sun Shang Xiang away.

"Not cool!" Da Qiao giggled as she followed after them. "Seriously! I have no reason to be here."

"How about, then," Da Qiao said, "Xiao and I won't accept any invitations from the guys, and instead the three of us will go with each other."

"Really?" Sun Shang Xiang said. She could just imagine herself in a tux, walking in with one on each arm. "I'd be the number one pimp at the dance," she said.

"What do you both say?"

"I'll do it!"

"No tux," Xiao and Da Qiao said together.

"Fine." They all giggled and went to find dresses.

*

The girls made their way into the gym, one Qiao on each of Sun Shang Xiang's arm. "Who did the guys bring?" Da Qiao asked, glancing around for them.

"Sun Ce dragged Zhou Yu here so they could terrorize the place. As far as I know they didn't bring anybody," Sun Shang Xiang said, looking for them as well. "Gan Ning I believe brought nobody but… yes, he is on the dance floor surrounded by chicks. Ling Tong brought some new chick. Xing Cai or something."

"Jealous?" Xiao Qiao asked, bumping hips with the taller girl.

Sun Shang Xiang blushed horribly, shaking her head. "Of course not. Besides, they aren't going out or anything. But they had a class together and wanted the discounted prices on the tickets."

"Sure." Xiao Qiao wiggled her eyebrows and Da Qiao giggled. "Should we leave you for a little bit so you can go find them?" she asked.

"No!" Sun Shang Xiang said. "You're my dates," she said, pulling them closer. Both Qiaos started to laugh at that.

"Please, as soon as we get away from the door we're ditching you for somebody inherently male," Xiao Qiao said, pulling at Sun Shang Xiang's arm.

"Traitors," the tallest said, letting herself be dragged in. Sun Shang Xiang refused to dance however, and so the Qiaos wiggled their way around until they got both Ling Tong and Gan Ning to go drag her out, Xing Cai being very agreeable. Keeping Sun Shang Xiang surrounded, the group laughed. They even were able to corner Taishi Ci and get him onto the dance floor when he arrived. Da Qiao excused herself for a moment during a quicker song, making her way out to the tables for something to drink.

The group continued to dance, making fools of themselves along the way. After a couple of songs Xiao Qiao realized her sister hadn't returned, and Sun Ce still hadn't shown up. Or his friend. She slipped out of the huddle, the techno song making them worse then usual. Especially when the guys pulled out glow sticks. She made her way around to the drinks and food, trying to find her sister. She made her way around, and spotted Sun Ce's back. He was facing the wall, which was odd. But Sun Ce did odd things.

She made her way over to him, but stopped when she was closer enough to actually see him. And who he was talking to. Well, she amended, he wasn't really talking anymore. Lips locked with her older sister, he was completely ignoring the world. She carefully took some steps back before turning and making her way to the door. She wasn't leaving. That would be stupid of her. But she wanted some fresh air.

She took a seat on one of the benches and sniffed. It didn't surprise her. The signs had been there from the very beginning. And he never tried to move her and his relationship farther. She always sort of knew, she thought. But Xiao Qiao knew she had a stubborn streak, the Qiao family had one. And she was also apparently good at denial, she thought, wiping at her nose. "I'm a fool," she mumbled.

"The fact that your not in there yelling at them tells me otherwise," a voice, distinctly male said. She glanced up to see Sun Ce's friend. Zhou Yu, her mind supplied. He'd never said much of anything to her. Never had much to do with her. She hadn't thought too much of it. But she was usually only around those guys for Sun Ce. Gan Ning was usually a jerk, and Ling Tong was sassy all the time when she was around. Looking back, she realized she'd never really put much of an effort into getting to know them.

"It's nobody's fault that he didn't… pick me."

"You're a lot better then most girls at this school," he said with a smile, and she smiled back. "Mind if I sit?"

"No. Of course not. Go head." She scooted over to give him room. "The only thing that sort of bothers me is that I lost from the very start," she said finally.

"Hn. I can assure you that he had no intentions of hurting you. Or leading you on at any point."

"You talk funny," she said, and then blushed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that- well I mean… can I retract that last statement?"

"Retract? And you make fun of me?"

"It's Da rubbing off on me." She grinned.

"She is very eloquent. Hopefully it will also rub off on Sun Ce."

"He'd be real funny if he talked like that."

"Very true. And the fact that he grew up with me says enough. He probably won't be picking it up any time soon."

"Drat," Xiao Qiao said, snapping her fingers in mock displeasure.

"Do you… need to cry? I can return to the dance if that would…" he stopped, floundering for the right words. "I was just outside already. It gets rather hot in there with all the bodies and… I can give you some privacy should you… You are more then welcome to stop me anytime."

She giggled. "No. I don't think I could cry right now. I'm sure the water works will turn on as soon as I get home, with Da. And then I'll be at a total loss because I won't want to tell her she stole the man I would never have anyway because he obviously didn't want anything more then friendship at any point in our relationship because he's obviously capable of taking the initiative. Because Da doesn't take the initiative."

"You rant," he informed.

"I know," she said, taking a deep breath. She glanced up at the moon for a moment, sitting in silence next to Sun Ce's best friend. "Um… Zhou Yu? I haven't danced with a guy yet tonight. You wanna go dance maybe? Being alone doesn't sound as appealing as it did moments ago. I don't want to feel sorry for myself tonight."

"I am happy to serve," he said, standing up and extending his hand like in the old movies. Xiao Qiao giggled as she took it, letting him help her up and walk her back inside.

_In case it isn't clear, Xiao had a crush on Sun Ce. Sun Ce didn't realize/was ignoring it until Da came back. Then he hooked up with her. Zhou Yu has a crush on Xiao. SSX possibly thinks Ling Tong is cute. Gan Ning is probably sexing the cheerleaders. Taishi Ci is still shy. I put Xing Cai in there because I like her from Warriors Orochi with Ling Tong and Gan Ning. The two sisters Da were with were probably Zhen Ji and Diao Chan. I think that's all the possible questions you could have._

_I wanted to say this was pre-Apartment. But it can't be. I might go and switch things around so it could be. Not sure if I will. I bet HighSchool Apartment was something similar to this though. Reviews loved and welcome!  
_


End file.
